All Things Change
by Shai Ryder
Summary: This can take place anywhere before TPM. It features Darth Maul (*obnoxious clapping*) and Darth Sodious. Just a little scene that came into my mind. Heh...just R&R please.


**All Things Change**

_Shai Ryder_

Disclaimer: None of the Star Wars characters belong to me.  This is just for my own obsession mostly.  :/  

Concealed in his black clock, Darth Maul quietly moved his way towards his Master's beckoning.  It was early morning, too early for his Master's usual requirements of him.  Then again, thought Maul, it was not unusual for Darth Sidious to have sudden inspirations that had to do with him.  He had woken up in his small compartments by a searing pain in his temples.  

_Darth Maul.  Come to me. The ghost voice of his Master whispered in his mind._

_Yes, my Master.  He sent back.  Nervous that he had overlooked something important and not-so-obvious in his last mission, Maul had quickly dressed and headed out the door.  _

He reached the large doors of the Master Sith.  _Master, I am at the door.  Is it open to me? _

_Yes. Come in._

The doors slid open granting him access to the large chambers.  Searching anxiously, Maul tried to gather his senses and use the force to find his Master.  He gasped and tensed when a cold hand pressed down on his thinly clad shoulder. 

"You did not sense me, my apprentice."  Fear pushed Maul into a graceful kneeling position immediately.  This was serious.  Breathing deeply, Maul collected his thoughts and focused all thoughts on his Master's mood.  Carefully, clipped steps of Darth Sidious' boots echoed as he walked around his kneeling apprentice several times.  

"You've not made a remark on your behalf from my comment." He said, stopped finally in front of Maul's bowed head.

"No, Master.  There is no remark to be made.  Your comment was all in truth."

"What troubles you apprentice?"

"I do not know why you have summoned me in the early morning, Master.  It has never happened before."

"That is obvious.  You have a right to be confused and nervous.  But, this scared, too be so distracted that you did not sense my presence, my force sensitive presence behind you?  That is the problem at hand."

"Yes, Master," Maul asked, unsure of what else he could add to his answer.  With cold hands, Sidious placed them on Maul's shoulders, signaling him to rise.   Maul did so, shaking slightly.  Would he be physically punished?  There were wounds from the last mission that he had not completely healed yet. 

Maul grimaced ever so slightly when his Master touched a gash on his upper shoulder.  Sidious saw the flinch.  "What?  What is this?" he asked harshly.  Maul's cloak was ripped off his shoulder.  "What are these from?" the Sith Master demanded.

Maul would not lie, there was no point even if his mental shields were up to their best.  "Wounds, my Master, from my last mission."

"Your mission, Maul?  I do believe it was indeed _my mission that I handed over to you.  Nothing is of your own.  I belong everything you mentally call your own."_

Silence.  Maul tried to fight back his anger, though he knew his Master wished to see it.  He had not been angry enough.  That could mean he was losing even a drop of his darkness Sidious had trained so much into him.

"Yes, I see your anger, my apprentice.  But isn't it earned?  Why aren't those wounds healed?  What if I had summoned you here for another mission?  Those would prevent you from being at your best."

"I should have been more focused, Master.  Please.  What is my punishment?"  Maul was angry alright, but most of it burning at his own soul. 

"Possibly I won't punish you.  Not physically at least.  I won't add to your injuries.  There are more, I presume?"  Sidious looked his apprentices' hard body over.  

"Yes, Master."

"What are they?"

"The gash on my shoulder, a six inch burn on my back, and two gashes right under my knee, Master."

"All that from blasters?" Maul looked up, horrified.  Certainly... "And of course the explosion."

Maul swallowed, nodding, his throat gone dry.  He was so shamed.

"I require an answer of proper respect!" Sidious barked out.  Maul ducked his head into a bow.  The first thing he had been taught as Sidious' learner was to always show proper respect because he _was under his Master's position.  _

"I beg forgiveness, Master.  That is the truth."  Maul kept his deferential stance while Sidious picked up his walk around Maul again.

"You are forgiven.  You are also dismissed." Maul's head snapped up, making an _O with his mouth. _

"Master?" escaped his lips.  

"Go to bed, Maul.  See me in the morning with those wounds healed."

"Yes, Master.  Thank you, Master."  Maul bowed low at the hip and turned to leave the corriders.  His Master followed.  Once Maul was outside the doors, Sidious stopped him:

"Maul?"  Maul turned quickly, eyes down.

"Yes, Master?"

"At all times be ready.  Take no routine for granted.  Things will always change eventually."

The doors slid shut with a whirr.  Maul closed his eyes and made his way back to his room.  He had some healing to do.


End file.
